fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Nova
Mario Kart Nova is a kart racing game for the Wii U and the eighth installment in the Mario Kart series. It improves upon what Mario Kart 7 introduced and expands it, making the player able to still customize his karts, but also being able to create planes, small submarines and bikes, this last one returning from M''ario Kart Wii''. One of the most important parts of the game is the Kart Customization, which is expanded and is now much greater than in Mario Kart 7, with the Touch Screen now being used to fully change the user's vehicle. Gameplay Features In this new installment of the Mario Kart Series, most features of Mario Kart 7 ''return to the series: the player can, once again, collect coins to spend buying Kart Parts on the brand-new Kart Shop, customize their Karts, Bikes, Submarines and Planes with different parts, gliders, wheels and user-created designs. Motorbikes return to the series, as do Tricks, and it is still possibly to do wheelies with the bikes. Some of the brand-new additions to the series are the Submarines and Planes, reminiscent of Diddy Kong Racing. These have gameplay features similar to those that appear when underwater or using the glider in ''Mario Kart 7, but much more developed. Normal karts and bikes can still use gliders and travel underwater, too, but these new vehicles get a special speed boosts when underwater and when soaring the skies, respectively. The Kart-Customization from Mario Kart 7 is heavily developed on this game: the player can now create designs and artwork for their Karts, customize them with different shapes, customize their wheels and their appearance, and create their own sets of wheels and gliders. There are much more Kart Parts avaliable, too, and some karts from older games reappear as Kart Parts. Yet another addition is character skins. Each character gets a default skin, three alternate color-based skins, and some characters get a fourth alternate skin. Controls Modes Story Mode You can see more about the story mode there. Mario Kart Nova introduces the brand-new Story Mode, in which the player can play as Mario in a journey to both discover who is behind the disappearance of certain Mushroom Kingdom locations and to win the Nova Cup, the ultimate challenge to all the drivers in the Mushroom Kingdom. Grand Prix Mario Kart Nova, as usual, maintains the Grand Prix, in which the player has to race against seven computer-controlled opponents to win the cups of three engine classes: 50cc, 100cc and 150cc. In this mode, you can unlock new playable characters, Kart Parts and others cups. After beating the three engine classes, you can play Mirror Mode, a special class similar to 150cc in which all courses are mirrored. Time Trial As usual in the Mario Kart series, in the Time Trial mode, the player has to complete all the laps of a certain circuit in the fastest time possible. The player can challenge and exchange Ghosts in the Time Trials and try to beat them. As in Mario Kart 7, the player can challenge from one to seven ghosts at once. Battle Mode In Battle Mode, the player can choose between one of the four playable Combat Modes: Balloon Blast, Bob-omb Madness, Coin Runners and Versus Combat. Modes Courses New Courses Retro Courses Battle Courses Characters Starting Drivers File:Kartmario.png|Mario Medium File:LuigiGlider3DS.PNG‎|Luigi Medium File:PeachNova.png|Peach Light File:YoshiNova.png‎|Yoshi Light File:DKJETFLIER.png‎|Donkey Kong Cruiser File:BowserNova.png|Bowser Heavy File:ToadNova.png|Toad Feather File:KoopaNova.png|Koopa Troopa Light ShyGuyNova.png|Shy Guy Feather WigglerNova.png|Wiggler Cruiser WarioNova.png|Wario Heavy RosalinaNova.png|Rosalina Cruiser LakituNova.png|Lakitu Feather DaisyNova.png|Daisy Light QueenBeeNova.png|Honey Queen Heavy Unlockable Drivers File:DimentioNova.png‎|Dimentio Medium File:FawfulNova.png|Fawful Feather File:EGaddNova.png|E. Gadd Medium File:BirdoNova.png|Birdo Medium File:ToadetteNova.png|Toadette Feather File:BoomBoomAndPunPunNova.png|Boom Boom & Pom Pom Heavy File:PiantaNova.png|Pianta Medium File:DryBonesNova.png|Dry Bones Feather File:WaluigiNova.png|Waluigi Cruiser KamekNova.png|Kamek Medium DiddyKongNova.png|Diddy Kong Light BabyMarioAndBabyLuigiNova.png|Baby Mario & Baby Luigi Feather BowserJrNova.png|Bowser Jr. Light KingBooNova.png|King Boo Heavy MiiNova.png|Mii Various Criterion Unlockable Drivers Driver Skins Category:Spark01 Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Racing Games Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Kart Games